Twisted Fate
by Kurisu no Ryuujin
Summary: InuYasha is having troubles sorting his feelings out between Kagome and Kikyou. Miroku has troubles with his past as an old 'friend' shows up.
1. Miroku's Pain

Twisted Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
CH: 1 Miroku's pain  
  
"NOOO KAAAAGOOOMEEEE!" InuYasha yelled as Naraku came up from behind her, at that moment Kouga ran across and caught Kagome he picked her up and ran out of the way with her. InuYasha saw this and felt a little unneeded, as if he wasn't helping any at all he slashed at Naraku's golem using the KONGOU SOUHA or diamond wind scare slashing it to pieces as Miroku used the wind tunnel to finish it off. Everyone was happy at their most recent victory and Kouga left after his usual loving goodbye to Kagome after they finished they're talking Kagome noticed something,

"Hey guys have you seen InuYasha?" she asked

"No Kagome I haven't." Sango said worriedly.

"Maybe he went off somewhere to-well you know." Shippo said shyly

"But he left Tetsusaiga here." Kagome stated.

"I don't know lets just go he'll catch up I'm sure, after all he is half- Youkai." Miroku assured her. They left expecting InuYasha to turn up in a few minutes, he didn't and they went looking for him, Kagome started wondering if he'd gone to chase Naraku. They continued their search and after almost four hours of searching Kagome found InuYasha standing at a lake with small fish swimming through it.

"I-Inu-"Kagome started but was unable to finish for InuYasha had jumped off. "InuYasha!" she called

"SIT!!!" she yelled and he fell to the ground she ran up next to him,

"What's going on." She asked him and he just turned away from her.

"InuYasha, what's wrong with you!?" she asked again,

"Go away." He said as he got to his feet able to move again, she decided to let him go, maybe it was best if he had some space to himself she thought they had been having some stress and he seemed very agitated lately '_please come back InuYasha-sama'_ she thought. After running for quite some time InuYasha decided to stop and think some more '_do I really need to distance myself like this?'_ He asked himself _'I actually ran from Kagome. What's wrong with me? Am I truly that threatened by Kouga that I just left? Oh what am I doing? Shit I left Tetsusaiga!'_

"Damn! Now I have to go get it." _'But can I face Kagome after running away like that? God I hate it when Kouga does that!' _

__"Could it be that you care for her more than you think?" some one asked from behind, "Who's there!?" InuYasha said preparing to draw Tetsusaiga but realizing it wasn't there. "Oh, forgot Tetsusaiga did you? Don't worry you don't need it. I've no intention of fighting with you InuYasha, I want to see Naraku fall and I was told that in order for that to happen-well I can't say it just may ruin things, and by the way the name's Arashi."

"Arashi eh? Well what exactly do you want with Kagome?" InuYasha was shocked to hear himself ask of her in front of anyone, where as only he had thought about his feelings for her.

"Nothing really I just need her to help me destroy Kikyou." Arashi said

"What destroy Kikyou? Why?" and he immediately regretted defending Kikyou as he felt a pain in his gut at being torn in two, his love for Kagome was unsurpassable but he had loved Kikyou longer, and he couldn't just throw that away, something had to be done and the right way too.

"And that's your downfall InuYasha you can't hold on to the past, it will eventually destroy you and everyone you hold dear especially Kagome."

"Look I don't know what your up to but I'm not going to stand for it!" InuYasha yelled

"So either shut your mouth or fight me damnit!" InuYasha yelled and charged at Arashi who just stood there as if nothing was happening InuYasha stopped before hitting him,

"As I already told InuYasha I've no intention of fighting with you." Arashi stated calmly as ever.

"What are ya too scared?" InuYasha baited

"As I recall it was you who didn't follow through with the attack, not I." Arashi said coolly "OK so what's ur deal?"

"All I ask is that you allow me to accompany you and help me kill Naraku as well as Kikyou and in return I shall lend you my services and abilities."

"First thing, only if you leave Kagome alone and second what exactly can you do?" he was surprised by his complete disregard for Kikyou; usually he would step in help Kikyou first and then help Kagome.

"As you already know I can read minds, I can use swords and many other weapons as well as a few other abilities that I'm sure you'll learn of in my time with your group. Please understand though that I probably will leave you from time to time." Arashi stated as if he had rehearsed it. "Fine you can come with us but tell me, how do you know of Naraku and Kikyou?" InuYasha asked

"I know Naraku as My half brother and Kikyou killed my father."

"So you want revenge huh?"

"In a sense, yes I do but my main reason is to free my father from her tortured soul and let him rest." Arashi answered

"And what did Naraku do to you?" InuYasha asked

"He killed my mother and brother Kenji." Arashi said coolly

"OK let's go." InuYasha said as he walked off. 'How do I sort things out with Kagome? Man is she gonna be mad when I get back.'

"I don't think she will be InuYasha she cares for you and she thinks that you just needed space you did leave Tetsusaiga with them after all so she didn't know you were planning on leaving for good."

"Gee thanks but would you cut that out? I do like my privacy when in my own head thank you!" InuYasha yelled. They walked for 5 hours before anyone spoke

"This way InuYasha." Arashi said and turned toward the lake where InuYasha had fled Kagome 'Don't tell me she's here and angry with me or even worse... hurt.'

"I'll leave you two alone you have some talking to do. You were in fact gone for a few days InuYasha." Arashi spoke, Kagome noticed the presence and looked away from InuYasha as he walked up to her slowly.

"K- Kagome?" he asked and sat down next to her and she suddenly embraced him crying. "InuYasha what happened why? Why did you leave me?" she asked through sobs.

"I- I'm sorry Kagome I- I needed some time to think and I realized that this is where I belong, here, with you. Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." InuYasha said as he bit back his pride, he embraced her tightly.

"I'll never leave you again Kagome I promise, oh I'm so sorry Kagome." He said, she looked up at him.

"That's the first time you've ever really told me you were sorry InuYasha." He nodded, "Yeah and I hope it's the last time I have to." He said smiling weakly.

"Oh InuYasha I'd thought I lost you."

"No you haven't I'm right here for you." He said and just held her for who knows how long.  
"Hey Miroku why hasn't Kagome come back?" Shippo asked

"Because she is with InuYasha." Arashi answered from behind them making them all jump. "Who the hell are you? Speak!?" Miroku said, his hands on the curse beads.  
  
"I am Arashi. Your new traveling companion." He answered,

"And who OK'd this?" Sango asked, "InuYasha did." Arashi replied,

"You lie." Hippo yelled, "InuYasha been gone for three days."

"And I came back with Arashi there." InuYasha spoke, his arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"So I see you two worked things out?" Sango asked.

"Yes we did." Kagome chimed happily as she exchanged glances with InuYasha.

"Yes, I'm sure we're all glad to hear it but who the hell is this InuYasha?" Miroku snapped, "Wow Miroku I've never heard you speak in such a way." Kagome said,

"Well I tend to get irritated being told off by some youkai I don't even know, and how do you know he isn't with Naraku? Last I checked we weren't so trusting to random strangers." Miroku said defiantly.

"I am Naraku's half brother." Arashi said coolly as was apparently his standard, as Kagome thought 'Arashi hasn't said anything to anyone about being a youkai, so how would Miroku know? Is there something he's not telling us?'

"Then that's all the more reason not to trust you." Sango spoke this time

"Sango, Miroku what's gotten into you two? Usually you're the trusting ones." Kagome said a little worried.

"Don't concern yourself with this Kagome, it's my deal, if Miroku and Sango don't like my decision then they can take it up with me." InuYasha said.

"Hey Shippo isn't there some thing you need to give to InuYasha?" Arashi said.

"Oh yeah Tetsusaiga!" Shippo yelled a little startled at being noticed, he was trying to stay out of the conversation so as not to piss anyone off, he handed InuYasha the sword.

"Hey Shippo what do you think? Should we let Arashi travel with us?" Kagome asked to try and break the tie.

"I- well, I don't know, I guess it wouldn't really hurt to have him aid us I mean he does want to free his father from Kikyou's soul." Shippo blinked surprised at what he'd said,

"Who told you that Shippo?" Kagome asked just as surprised.

"I did." Arashi answered,

"When did you tell him, you haven't said anything?" Sango asked,

"Well if he can read minds why couldn't he talk to people in their minds?" InuYasha said,

"Of course why didn't I notice earlier, he can manipulate people's minds." Miroku said as he walked off.

"Mi-" Kagome started but was cut off by Arashi,

"I'll handle it." He said and followed after Miroku.

"Miroku please stop, I'm sorry I couldn't save hi-" Arashi started,

"DON'T SAY IT ARASHI, I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF IT, JUST- just stop please, why did you have to come back?" Miroku yelled,

"Because I know that you need my help Miroku, and please I didn't mean for him to-"

"I said don't say it!"

"OK I won't but you need to realize that it is a part of life, my coming back won't change a thing."

"GO TO HELL! WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku removed the curse beads from his arm and started to suck Arashi into the void, but he didn't move.

"You know the cursed wind doesn't pull me in Miroku, so stop, it's futile." Arashi spoke still as calmly as when he came. Miroku closed the air rip and stared at Arashi in anger,

"YOU TOLD ME YOU COULD SAVE HIM! AND YOU DIDN'T, you didn't, and now he's dead." Miroku said weakly as he broke down.

"I'm sorry Miroku, I'll have the others give you some space." Arashi said and turned to walk away as Miroku spoke at the ground.

"You can travel with us, but you stay the hell away from me and don't tell anyone about it." "As you wish Miroku. I will tell no one." With that Arashi turned and left to find the others scurrying away so as not to be caught.

"So you were listening in were you?" He spoke as if it meant nothing.

"What was Miroku so mad about?" Kagome asked.

"I promised I would not tell you, for his sake. Please understand."

"Un-huh." Kagome said a little worried.

"We know each other from a ways back don't worry." Arashi said 'Miroku was acting as though he didn't know Arashi, what's wrong with him? What is he trying to hide from us?' Kagome thought.

"Hey I smell something." InuYasha said.

"I do as well, the scent of a youkai, NARAKU!" Arashi yelled as he raced forward he disappeared and when they all caught up to him he was dodging a blow from Naraku InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and immediately used the wind scare, Naraku jumped out of the way, all the sudden the sky grew dark as Arashi transformed into a large beast with wings and scales for his hide.

"A Dragon?" InuYasha questioned as he jumped from Naraku's attack. Arashi swiped his tale at Naraku causing him to run into the Tetsusaiga and spear himself. Naraku smiled.

"Kukuku, you haven't killed me yet InuYasha." Naraku sneered as he floated away.

"Get back here you bastard!" InuYasha yelled he turned around to the others and Arashi back in human form.

"And what was that Arashi?" InuYasha asked  
  
A/N: well that's the end of chapter one; it's my first fic so tell me how I did and review.   
  
Kurisu.


	2. Another halfbreed?

Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine

Ch: 2-Another half-breed?

"Well, what the hell was that?" InuYasha asked, more forcefully this time. Arashi sighed,

"I'm a half-_youkai, _like you InuYasha."

"So your half human too?" Kagome asked

"No, I'm not, I'm a Zoan. What a Zoan is, is a being who can transform into anything, and as such their original form is that of a human. So I guess you could say I'm part human, but not half." Arashi said informing them.

"And your _youkai_ form, what is it?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm a _Dragon._" Arashi said _'H-He's an upper level youkai AND he's a Zoan? Holy Shit!'_ Arashi looks closely at InuYasha as he realizes that InuYasha knows who he is. "Y-You're my Cousin?" he asked,

"Yes I am InuYasha, distantly, but I am." Arashi answered,

"Then that means that I- I'm related to Naraku?" InuYasha spat out the name.

"Yes you, Naraku, and I are related. I'm sorry you found out like this InuYasha." Arashi said.

"No don't be sorry, I can go through with my task even knowing I have to kill family, after all look at the way things are between Sesshoumaru and me." InuYasha said. "Things aren't as bad between you two, as you may think InuYasha." Miroku said as he walked up.

"Your back!" Shippo and Sango both said relieved.

"Yes I am and I intend to stay." Miroku said as his eyes met Arashi's challenging him, they stared each other for a long while, as if fire was between them, Miroku's hatred and resentment towards Arashi was flaring. He looked away having lost his battle with Arashi.

"Come, we most move on and find Naraku's heart and destroy it." Arashi said. He walked forward and they followed him as he wound his way through the forest they were in.

"InuYasha, what do you smell?" he asked.

"Huh, well umm I smell humans, a town nearby, and oh shit! I smell smoke i-it's engulfing the bodies and- some one's attacked the village come on!" InuYasha yelled as he raced off toward the village.

"InuYasha wait." Kagome yelled, he found himself stopping, just because she asked him to. _'K-Kagome?' _he thought as he started to run again, this time with her on his back. _'Why did I suddenly just stop for her? Yeah I'm in love with her, but she doesn't know that and I've never just stopped for anyone except Kikyou.' _He cringed at the thought. _'sigh he still isn't directing his feelings toward Kagome enough, he needs to open his eyes and see what she really is, the love of his life.'_ Kagome noticed the grim look on InuYasha's face.

"InuYasha-sama," she started and InuYasha fell over in surprise, everyone had a look of surprise, even Arashi looked like he may have been shocked, but he must have recovered quickly for he moved on slowly, waiting for the others. _'What just happened? I called InuYasha by a title. When did I decide to do that?'_ Kagome asked herself, she felt eyes on her and flushed pink _'oh no am I blushing'_ she thought and only turned redder,

"Uhm, InuYasha, sorry about that." She said timidly, he glared at the others and they left.

"Kagome, don't be sorry, just let me know what's up, why would I be mad for you using a title?" he asked.

"Well it was so sudden and I well, I didn't realize what I'd done." She answered looking at the ground. He put a gentle hand under her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet his, "Kagome it's your choice if you use a title for me, or anyone for that matter, and I kinda liked it." He said and was shocked to hear it _'was that me or Arashi saying that?'_ he asked himself meanwhile; with the others Arashi has stopped and really does look shocked.

"What's wrong Arashi?" Miroku asked him

"Huh, oh no it's nothing let's get going." He said and raced off. Back with InuYasha and Kagome…

"Kagome I" she putting a finger to his lips and shh-ing him cut him off. "InuYasha you don't have to explain that, I understand you like the respect." She said to him he sighed a little relieved and at the same time wanting her to know his feelings for her. _'Should I just leave it at that?'_ he thought intending for Arashi to hear him _'Why in the hell are you asking me?' _He was surprised at Arashi's answer, _'Well he did seem like the calm timid type.' _He thought, and decided to tell her the truth some other time.

"Hey let's go they might need help." InuYasha said and they got up and left, catching up to the group a little bit later in the town fighting a _youkai_ of fire, Miroku was about to open the wind tunnel when Arashi yelled at him

"No, Miroku you mustn't use the wind tunnel he'll burn you."

"And why should I listen to you?" Miroku yelled as he opened the tunnel pulling in the _youkai_

"**_KAZE NO KIZU!"_** InuYasha yelled as the wind scare engulfed what was left of the _youkai,_ Miroku however was on his back with burns all over him.

"NO!" Sango yelled as she raced over to him.

"Get him away from here, I'll deal with the rest." Arashi yelled as 20 more showed up.

"How could there be so many fire demons?" Kagome asked,

"I don't know but maybe we should listen to Arashi." Sango cried as she grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Let's gooo." Shippo said and Kagome followed after them, then noticed something. "Ah, Inu-sama!" she called

"I'll be right there let me help Arashi here real quick." He said back to her, and drew Tetsusaiga once again. "**_KAZE NO KIZU!_**" he yelled as the wind scare engulfed a _youkai_. Arashi drew his katana and in one slash the rest were destroyed.

"Whoa what is that?" InuYasha asked in amazement

"It's Ryuuketsu my own blade forged by Toutousei's master." InuYasha just stayed silent. They walked back to find Sango sitting over Miroku.

"How is he?" Arashi and InuYasha both ask,

"I-I don't know." Sango said as she started to cry.

"Hey where's Kagome." InuYasha asked,

"She and Shippo went out looking for herbs to heal Miroku.

"I will." Arashi said as the others looked at him in surprise as he knelt beside Miroku.

"No! stay the hell away." Miroku said weakly.

"Ah who cares what the moron says, if you can heal him, then heal him damnit." InuYasha said.

"As for me, I'm going to find Kagome. There may be more of them out there." He said and left. Arashi sighed,

"I can't heal Miroku without him wanting me to." He said

"I'll stay here with you and watch over him." Meanwhile InuYasha finds Kagome and tells her that Arashi should have healed Miroku by now, but she brings the herbs along just in case, about halfway there InuYasha asks to talk with Kagome, giving the herbs to Shippo, as he left them.

"Ah InuYasha-sama what's going on?" Kagome asked him a little worried,

"I well, I um need to tell you something but I don't know if I can." He said sadly, she gently took his hand into her own saying

"InuYasha, it's OK, if your not ready to tell me yet, then you don't have to." She assured him, stroking his hand gently,

"I understand, but I _want _to tell you Kagome I really do." He said. She hushed him again and lightly kissed him on the cheek, she backed away blushing, and Arashi watching all this, stirred a bit. InuYasha was stunned, and recovered quickly enough that he reacted by pulling her close to him and lightly kissed her back, on the lips, Arashi nearly spat his drink out in shock,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku asked. He replied saying,

"Nothing". Kagome on the other hand was very shocked at first but decided to lean into InuYasha, his body was warm and comfortable to her and she felt his tongue touch her lips but back off as if he was trying to test his limits, she opened her mouth and let him slide his tongue in, his tongue went in gently, sliding along the roof of her mouth and down to meet her tongue, gently greeting her as she met him with her tongue, he was a bit startled, but not enough that she noticed. He started to pull away to let her breathe, but she pushed towards him, fearing the moment would end awkwardly, after a short while she realized that she had no breath left, and broke the kiss as gently as it had come and breathed heavily as InuYasha looked at her with a sort of worried expression on his face. _'Is she gonna be mad?'_ he asked himself. She looked up at him; he started to move back in when she said,

"InuYasha." And shook her head just a little, he looked at her with a confused, and worried expression.

"InuYasha, what about Kikyou?" she asked him.

"What?" he looked startled "I don't know." He said and turned away from Kagome. "InuYasha you have to see her before this goes any further, I'm not going to lead you on and tear you between Kikyou and I." She said.

"But." He started.

"Don't hurt yourself InuYasha, please, not for me." It was at that point that he realized whom he had chosen.

"Uhm yeah that's what I wanted to tell you." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "What InuYasha?" she asked a little scared.

"Kagome I already _chose _between you two if that's the way you want to put it." He said.

"Who?" she was afraid to ask but did anyway. He smiled

"You Kagome, I chose you." He was relieved to finally have that out in the open. _'Good job InuYasha, good job' _Arashi thought.

Kagome was stunned and at the same time relieved and happy.

"InuYasha, are you sure?" she asked still a little jarred by what he had said.

"Yes I'm sure. More than ever in my life." He told her. Her knees nearly buckled hearing him say that, but he tightened his grip on her keeping her up

"What's wrong?" he asked "N-Nothing sorry." She said.

"Kagome. Are you OK?" he asked. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She answered. He studied her closely,

"Then, in that case can I?" he asked her, tracing her jaw with his finger and running his thumb over her lips. She nodded and pushed toward him and pressed her lips to his, as they kissed she found that she was now running her hands through his hair, she thought she heard him purr. His hands started to stray down to her butt and she felt that, he realized what he was doing and quickly corrected himself, when the kiss broke he apologized and she nodded, still in his arms, she felt safe and knew that he finally wanted her. He embraced her and they stood there for a while not saying a word, enjoying the moment.

A demon came down and tried to slash Kagome, InuYasha grabbed her tightly and jumped away. _'WE WERE IN A NICE MOMENT, WE WERE HAPPY, I WAS HAPPY!'_

__ "I WAS HAPPY!" he bellowed drawing Tetsusaiga "GRRR! **_KONGOU SOUHA!" _**he yelled firing the diamond wind scare. But the demon dodged it and headed for Kagome again, this time InuYasha didn't miss, he hit the demons neck slicing its head off. The demon got back up and charged Kagome yet again. Just then Kouga appeared and kicked the demon away from her.

A/N: hey sorry this one's so short.

Kurisu


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine

Ch: 3-Jealousy

"KOUGA! GO TO HELL!" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh what's wrong mutt?" Kouga asked,

"Damn it Kouga! What in the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled _'Why did you have to come when Kagome and I were-'_

"Oh come on dog face why even ask that? You know I have to come protect my Kagome don't you?" Kouga sneered. _'Your Kagome!?'_

"YOUR KAGOME? YOUR KAAGOOOMEEEE!" InuYasha fumed, he pointed Tetsusaiga at Kouga.

"Fight me Kouga!" he bellowed,

"InuYasha no please don't." Kagome pleaded. _'I understand why he's angry but he can't just kill Kouga, he must know that I don't even like Kouga **that **way.'_ She thought. _'Kagome are you sure you know why he's jealous?'_ she thought about what Arashi had just said to her (in her head mind you) she raced over to InuYasha and stopped him before he started to slash at Kouga, who jumped at InuYasha and Kagome glared at him, he looked shocked and stopped his attack

"So you chose this worthless mutt eh?" Kouga asked,

"Well then I guess I just have to fight him to get you back." Kouga said confidently. "Get her BACK? She was never yours to begin with!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha please don't fight him." Kagome pleaded as he lifted Tetsusaiga, he looked at her closely _'Please Kagome hear my thoughts, I am not going to kill him, and I will try not to fight him, for you.'_ Arashi hearing this relayed it to Kagome. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Well mutt? You gonna fight me?" Kouga asked, glaring at InuYasha.

"No." he said simply.

"Well fine then mutt, I guess I'll be taking _my _Kagome with me then." Kouga yelled. This got InuYasha started, he raised Tetsusaiga and ran at Kouga, who jumped to the side and lured InuYasha deeper into the forest.

"Get your coward ass back here!" InuYasha yelled at a fleeing Kouga.

"Well come get me then InuYasha." Kouga baited, and InuYasha followed him as he baited. Suddenly Naraku jumped out of the brush and grabbed InuYasha from behind and flew off with him struggling after InuYasha finally freed himself he was overcome by a horrible miasma, he fell asleep and when he woke up he was chained to a well in Naraku's castle and was immensely intoxicated, he couldn't even see straight.

"Well the half-breed finally wakes up, it's about time InuYasha, what have you been dreaming of simple youkai? You want your precious humans don't you? Especially that miko of yours." Naraku spat.

"K-Kagome. What have you done to Kagome?!" InuYasha snarled.

"Oh she's perfectly fine InuYasha, she's with Kouga." Naraku growled causing InuYasha to grimace.

"Oho so you don't like that do you?" Naraku sneered.

"K-Kagome, I'm sorry." InuYasha said weakly.

"I should've listened to you." InuYasha said.

"Well what do you plan to do to me Naraku?" he asked.

"Well I think I'm going to give you up for ransom and then lie and kill you." Naraku said.

"Ransom for what?" InuYasha asked.

"The Shikon no Tama you fool what else?" Naraku said.

"We'll never give it to you whether my life is at stake or not!" InuYasha countered. "Oh? Well I think not." Naraku said. _'I hope he doesn't realize that Arashi is traveling with us. Oh SHIT! Naraku fought Arashi as a dragon, how could I forget?"_ "Well I guess I should leave you here to rot." Naraku chimed.

"Hey! Wait! What are you going to do to Kagome?" InuYasha demanded.

"I'm going to kill her InuYasha, I'm going to kill her, as well as Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo. I'm going to kill them all." Naraku sneered. InuYasha struggled at the chains holding him to the wall of the castle.

"Oh yes that reminds me, my miasma is slowly being dispersed into this room InuYasha. Farewell, and die for me would you." Naraku said as he left his new prisoner alone. _'Kagome, I-I failed you I'm so sorry.' _InuYasha thought.

'_Hey we're coming to get you InuYasha, just hold on.'_ He heard Arashi say...

Meanwhile...

"Kouga. Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's not coming back Kagome. He ran off like a cowered and said he wasn't coming to get you, he said I could have you." Kouga said as Naraku cast a spell on her to make her submissive, but something went wrong, she noticed strangeness in Kouga's manner, but she shook it off thinking _'he may not like InuYasha but he would never give him to Naraku.'_ Naraku sighed as he realized that the spell had actually worked, maybe not very well but it worked. He smiled to himself, _'Now for the others. I'll kill all of them, and yes even you Kouga, you've helped me, but only by being under Hinosuke's spell.' She will be the successful spawn of mine.' _he thought. But was shocked to hear Kagome ask.

"Hey wait why would he have said that _you_ could be with me if we were embracing each other just moments before?"

"Well maybe he was leading you on. Did you ever think of that?" Kouga asked. _'But why would he do that?' _she sighed, and Naraku had his spawn cast another spell on her, and with her spirit already weakened, she was easily over come by the spell, submitting herself to Kouga. He took her mouth to his own and delved deeply into her, she gasped and tried for a minute to stop her self but was overcome yet again by the spell she was under, she pressed into him to keep her balance...

... Arashi busted into Naraku's castle and quickly found Tetsusaiga, he ran to the room with InuYasha in it and slashed the door down with the transformed Tetsusaiga. "InuYasha come on we must leave now!" he yelled but InuYasha was unconscious and didn't notice Arashi's presence.

"Damn it InuYasha, it's been only five minutes since I spoke to you, WAKE UP!" he yelled but InuYasha didn't even stir, so Arashi took him on his back and carried him out, Sango and Miroku were waiting for him,

"Well I see you trust me enough to stay." He said as he walked out into the night air. "Now let's go get Kagome." Arashi said and at that InuYasha suddenly stirred awake. "Kagome! She's with Kouga!" he yelled and tried to run off but fell in pain.

"Hold on InuYasha." Miroku said.

"Here I'll heal you." Arashi said as Miroku glared at him. Arashi held a hand over InuYasha's forehead and a gold and white light emitted from his hand as InuYasha felt strange yet wonderful warmth as he recovered instantly from his poisoned state. "Thanks." he said as Miroku jumped at Arashi, but he missed as Arashi moved to the side, Miroku lunged again.

"LIAR! FUCKING LIAR, YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled as he continued to attack Arashi and finally Arashi just stood there as Miroku hit him but did nothing to even move Arashi,

"I did not lie to you Miroku, I was not strong enough then to save him." Arashi spoke solemnly.

A/N: hey to all, sorry it took so long to update my computer screwed up over the summer so I was not able to post and what's worse is everything was deleted so I'm rewriting some of it.


	4. Miroku's reason for hate

Ch: 4 Miroku's reason for hate.

Disclaimer: InuYasha isn't mine

Miroku lunged at Arashi again in a futile attempt to cause him harm.

"Why! Why did you have to let him die?" Miroku cried as he knelt to the ground. Both InuYasha and Sango exchange glances,

"What's with him?" InuYasha asked.

"I think we should leave." Sango said as the two left to find Kagome.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Miroku cried as he hit the ground with clenched fists.

"I did not let him die Miroku, it was beyond my power at that time to save him." Arashi said a little less apathetically than normal,

"I do however believe there is a way to bring him back. But I cannot do that." Arashi said.

"How?" Miroku said weakly,

"I know it will be difficult but I believe it can be done." Arashi said.

"How damnit!" Miroku yelled.

"Now I cannot tell you." Arashi said.

"The hell you can't!" Miroku yelled. "How?"

"I cannot tell you yet." Arashi said echoing himself.

"You had better have a damn good reason for not telling me!" Miroku said glaring at Arashi. They walked off and followed the others soon catching up with them.

"You two done?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes we are." Arashi said as he normally spoke. They came upon Kouga and Kagome closely embracing each other. InuYasha lunged at Kouga knocking him into the ground and breaking his arm. "INUYASHA! SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. And he fell hard into the ground.

"What's the big idea?" he raged,

"Why in the hell are you attacking Kouga if you gave me up?" she asked him, he was shocked, speechless, and hurt, very hurt.

"Wh-what do you mean, gave you up?" he asked, and Kouga jumped on top of him punching him and causing him to gasp in pain. Miroku and Sango went to his aid as Arashi just disappeared,

"What the-?" Sango exclaimed.

"What?" Miroku asked her.

"Arashi he, just- disappeared." She told him.

"Oh yeah well he tends to do that." Miroku said.

"You mean that he can really be standing right in front of you one minute and without taking your eyes off of him, just disappear, into thin air?" She asked to clarify.

"What? No he's never done that." Miroku assured her.

"Well he just did." She informed him. _'What are you getting at Arashi?' _Miroku asked _'I'm after Naraku.' _He said. _'He has cast a spell on Kagome, causing her to believe everything Kouga says and be more submissive to him.' _Miroku slapped Kouga away with his staff and picked up InuYasha, who glared from Kagome to Kouga, and back. "InuYasha, Listen to me, Arashi thinks that Naraku has somehow cast a spell on Kagome, actuallycausing her to be with Kouga." Miroku said trying to calm his nerves. "Fine that may be her excuse but it ain't his!" he yelled as he drew Tetsusaiga and lunged for Kouga,

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled again and Kouga jumped for InuYasha, and again Miroku and Sango come to his aid, knocking Kouga off of him, but this time Kagome shot an arrow at Miroku knocking him away from Kouga, and because of the fact that she was under a spell she could not use her sacred arrows.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"Just save InuYasha I'll be fine." He said. She jumped at Kouga who dodged and she through the Hiraikotsu at him nearly taking his head off, but not wanting to kill him. InuYasha jumped from behind her and was almost to Kouga when Kagome yelled, "SIT!" again, smashing him into the ground yet again. Miroku had freed himself from Kagome's arrow and ran at Kouga to block the paralyzed InuYasha from his hit. Suddenly Kagome slumped over and fell unconscious, thus releasing InuYasha from the 'sit' spell. He raced after Kouga who tried to jump over his head but got slashed by Tetsusaiga. Kouga fell to the ground,

"I will kill you Kouga, once and for all!" InuYasha bellowed, and went down to strike Kouga one final time.

"This will end it!" he yelled. In the blink of an eye Arashi was there and grabbed Tetsusaiga's blade, blocking the attack.

"Why are you getting in the way Arashi?" InuYasha asked.

"Well number one because Kagome is shocked and horrified by what you two are doing." Arashi replied. InuYasha looked over to see Kagome run off.

"Wait, no, Kagome come back." He yelled and raced off towards her.

"SIT!" she yelled but to both his and her surprise it did nothing; InuYasha had flinched in a reaction to it but then continued after her.

"Why did he not fall?" Sango asked. Miroku looked questioningly at Arashi.

"I did nothing." He told him.

"She must not have the full power of hers back since I fought Naraku's spawn Hinosuke. She had cast the spell on Kagome." Arashi said.

"Well I don't care what happened I'll kill him! That bastard!" Kouga yelled and ran off toward InuYasha and Kagome, but with just a wave of his hand Arashi smashed Kouga into the ground.

"Oh, no I think not Kouga." Arashi said, "Your staying here, this is between them." He finished. Kouga struggled to get up but then just sat there with his face in the dirt and glared at Arashi...

"Kagome, please stop, let me explain." InuYasha pleaded.

"Oh I understand perfectly well InuYasha, you were going to kill Kouga, even after you told me you wouldn't." she said close to tears.

"Kagome you- you don't remember anything?" he asked her.

"Remember what InuYasha? The last thing I knew that happened is that you and I exchanged glances and you said you wouldn't fight Kouga." She sobbed.

"And then I realize that you have Tetsusaiga pointed at his throat." She said still sobbing.

"I-Kagome please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Fine InuYasha, explain. Explain to me why you were about to lie to me to end that stupid rivalry of yours." She sobbed again.

"Kagome i-it wasn't like that at all, what happened was, well yes I did say I would try not to fight him but he called you his as though you were property and so I raced for him to fight- I wasn't going to kill him I promise- and well I suddenly went unconscious and when I awoke I was in Naraku's castle and he told me you were with Kouga, a-and I couldn't believe it, I soon found myself out side on Arashi's back when I heard your name and a sudden rush of life entered me, it was a gold and white light and it was warm too. I ran here to find you and Kouga _kissing_ and I – I got pissed, I'm sorry Kagome I failed you and lied, I understand if you never want to be near me again." He quickly said. She looked at him for a moment wondering if what he said was true, then by the look in his amber eyes realized that he really was telling the truth, that he was sorry and that she had betrayed him.

"No," she started and InuYasha's heart stopped, dreading the words she would say.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." She finished, and his face lit up with relief.

"So you forgive me then?" he asked.

"Of course I do, InuYasha do you forgive me?" she asked hopefully, thinking _'he was only trying to protect me and I was blaming him for all this, oh how could I?"_ she asked herself.

"Kagome," InuYasha started softly, "There is nothing that you need me to forgive you for, you were under a spell." He finished.

"But I blamed this all on you." She started and he cut her of,

"Sssh, let's go back to the others, and don't worry about it I'm fine Kagome, are you?" He asked.

"Uhn, uh yeah." She said. They walked back to find Kouga flattened on the ground unable to get up.

"Would you stop whatever the hell your doing! And get off me!" He was yelling at Arashi, who by the way seamed as apathetic as ever.

"Hey InuYasha." Shippo chimed. "Look how Arashi's pinned Kouga." He sang, and almost instantly InuYasha was laughing down at Kouga.

"What's wrong Kouga? Can't ya get up?" he sneered.

"InuYasha," Kagome started.

"Eh?" he said a little wary.

"Sit." She said simply, causing him to fall on his face. "Kouga why did you do all that stuff?" she asked him.

"Do all what stuff my love?" he asked causing Kagome to flush and InuYasha to turn red with anger.

"Look Kouga first thing I'm _not_ your girl and second I don't belong to anyone." She said glaring at him.

"Oh, so your with dog breath over there?" he asked.

"Well erm, uhm I-." She started and InuYasha suddenly hit Kouga over the head silencing her.

"Would you shut up?" he yelled at Kouga, seeming a little vexed.

"Let him up Arashi." Kagome said. Kouga got up and Kagome slapped him.

"What business is it of yours who I'm with Kouga?" she asked.

"Well, Kagome I thought it was my business if I'm to take you from him." He said. "You will not _take_ me from anyone Kouga!" she glared at him, making him laugh.

"We'll meet again mutt!" he yelled and disappeared in a tornado, leaving them.

They went off to see Kaede and she said she needed more bandages, asking Kagome to go get some. After a day Kagome was set to leave saying that she would be back in two days. She went down the well saying her goodbyes to the others. She got into her house and filled her bag with bandages, she then went and took a shower to clean herself of the dirt and grime in the feudal era. She went to bed that evening thinking of how InuYasha had fought Kouga despite her telling him 'sit' constantly. How he would stop at nothing to get her from him. _'Well he really can be the jealous can't he?'_ she said to herself. She fell asleep after that very thought... She awoke with a start, _'Oh just a bad dream.' _She told herself before hearing InuYasha's voice.

"Are you OK? I hope I didn't scare you." He said running his hand along her face. "InuYasha. What are you doing here?" She asked a little alarmed.

"Well I- I wanted to see you." He replied.

"Oh I didn't think you would come at night while I'm sleeping." She pointed out,

"Yeah well I wanted to be alone with you." He told her, her eyes grew larger. "InuYasha! Where is this going?" She asked raising herself up off the bed.

"Huh, What do you mean?" he asked, getting up off of the bed quickly.

"I mean what is it you really want from me InuYasha? You are a _guy _after all." She told him.

"Huh, what's that got to do with wanting to be alone with you?" He asked seriously. _'So is he faking it or does he really have no intention of sleeping with me?' _she asked herself, and as if on queue InuYasha jumped, "Oh! God! No Kagome I didn't mean for that! This is me you're talking to not Miroku!" he said as the light bulb turned on in his head. She chuckled a little wondered if Arashi had anything to do with that outburst but realized his ability probably can't work over a time rip.

"Oh, sorry InuYasha." She said blushing.

"Kagome is that what you wanted?" InuYasha asked.

"What? No of course not, InuYasha I wouldn't have asked you for that now, and besides we aren't officially together." She told him.

"What do you mean we're not together?" He asked.

"Well we aren't dating." She told him.

"What's that? Dating?" He asked.

"Well it's like being lovers only a little less extreme." She said.

"Well how do we do that?" He asked, blinking like he was confused '_Is he that naïve?'_ she asked herself.

"Well InuYasha why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well I wanna be like that with you." He told her blindly. She looked at him shocked. "Well InuYasha uhm, both people have to want to be together." She told him.

"So then you don't want to be with me?" he asked confused.

"What? No I never said or meant that InuYasha. You just haven't asked me yet." She told him.

"Damnit, my head hurts now. Well Kagome," He started, and she laughed a little, "-Huh what?" he asked.

"Oh InuYasha it's nothing, go on." She said still laughing.

"Well if all your gonna do is laugh at me then why should I?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh InuYasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just the way this is happening." She said. "Please go on." She finished.

"Well," InuYasha started, clearing his throat, "Kagome do you want to be with me?" he asked. _'Lord how could that have been so hard?'_ he asked himself.

"InuYasha, yes I would love to be with you." Kagome said glowing. _'He finally asked, he finally asked.'_ She yelled inside.

"Uhm, so that's it? We're together or whatever it is you call it?" he asked, making her laugh.

"Yes InuYasha we are, and stop glaring like that I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at how you did it, now come here." She said patting the bed beside her. He sat down and she took his hand.

"Kagome, why did I have to ask like that? Why couldn't it have just been known between us?" he asked.

"Well for one InuYasha, doing it like this confirms it, so there's no confusion." She told him.

"What does it confirm?" He asked confused again.

"Oh InuYasha, it let's people know that I'm yours, and that you are mine. That we are together and won't be with other people." She said.

"Well wasn't that the way we were?" he asked.

"Well yeah but this way is how we do it here, in my time. Now should we go to bed?" she asked, yawning.

"Huh, oh yeah I guess we should. I'll sleep out in the sacred tree." He said

"NO! InuYasha no don't put yourself out like that, sleep in here, with me." She said and immediately regretted it.

"WHAT? Wouldn't that look wrong to your mom if she saw me in bed with you." He asked.

"Oh well you don't have to sleep in the covers or even in the bed if you don't want to. We do have a futon that you could sleep on." She told him.

"Oh well I don't really care." He said, she moved over in the bed and motioned for him to join her, he slid into bed next to her and facing away. She reached her arms around him and held him tight.

"Uhm, Kagome?" he started, but Kagome cut him off.

"Oh InuYasha don't get like that, I do like holding my boyfriend every now and then. So just deal, I know you're not so proud that you can't let me do that." She said.

"Uhm Kagome that's not what I was going to say, what is was going to say was that I think I should close your window, it's still open from when I came in, and I don't really mind you holding me, if you like to then go ahead." He said, got up and closed the window.

"Oh, sorry InuYasha." She said.

"It's OK Kagome." He said and rolled back into bed, letting her embrace him again, but this time he was facing her and his amber eyes blazed into hers, and he took her in his arms, kissed her deeply, and then held her.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, InuYasha." They fall asleep in each other's arms...

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higourashi's voice boomed. Kagome jumped at her mothers voice and realized that she had rolled over in her sleep, and that InuYasha's hand was on her breast. InuYasha got up as well, and when he saw where his hand was he removed it immediately mumbling an apology.

"Kagome! What do you think you are doing? A boy in you bedroom at night and not to mention his hand was on your breast!" Mrs. Higourashi yelled.

"Mom I'm sorry we weren't-"Kagome started but was cut off by InuYasha.

"Mrs. Higourashi, let me explain, I was here to spend time with Kagome and needed a place to sleep so I got in bed with her while she slept and she didn't know I was here." He said. Kagome looked at him stunned, as well as her mother.

"Kagome is this true?" Mrs. Higourashi asked.

"What? NO!" Kagome yelled.

"InuYasha is trying to get me out of trouble." She continued.

"Mrs. Higourashi I assure you that's what happened. I snuck in and took advantage of Kagome's being asleep, I climbed into bed with her." InuYasha said.

"And that just sounded really wrong and suggestive InuYasha." Arashi said from outside the window, causing everyone to jump.

"Who in the blazes is that?" Mrs. Higourashi asked.

"That would be Arashi" Kagome answered.

"Whatever." Mrs. Higourashi said and left the room.

"Why did you do that InuYasha?" Kagome asked him when her mother was out of earshot.

"I did it because it is my job to protect you, you are mine after all." InuYasha said.

"Oh so I was right. You two are together now." Arashi spoke in.

"Do you mind!" InuYasha yelled

"OK leaving." Arashi said and left.

"OK, but it's not like I'm in danger of my mother InuYasha." Kagome assured him. "OK, then can we just start the morning over, as if this had never happened, like go back to bed?" InuYasha yawned, and started toward the bed taking Kagome's hand. She followed him to the bed. Where he lay her down and held onto her. He stroked her dark hair for a while and then found himself asleep. While InuYasha was asleep Kagome found it impossible for her to resist his own hair and began to play with it falling asleep a little after InuYasha. She awoke later to him stroking her arm and softly crooning her name.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up sleepy." InuYasha said a few times and when she finally woke up he kissed her lightly and rose up off of the bed.

"Your mom came in to check on us." He told her.

"And, what did she do?" Kagome asked.

"Well she just looked at us and kind of smiled, though she was shaking her head." He told her.

"Oh I would have thought she would start yelling again." Kagome said. As InuYasha pulled her to her feet, she stumbled, and nearly fell but InuYasha caught her and pull her up.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said getting up and looking into his eyes, he smiled.

"Come on let's go eat." She told him, he followed her into the kitchen and they found a few things and set them out to eat them, InuYasha was a little too excited about the food we eat these days.

"InuYasha calm down." She told him. "It's not like you haven't eaten before."

"Yeah but I have never had food from here, ooh what's this?" he asked.

"InuYasha put that down!" Kagome yelled at him causing him to jump.

"It's not right to pick up food and eat it before it's prepared and finished" she informed him.

"Oh OK." He said as he picked up an apple and started eating it.

"Oh InuYasha you're hopeless." She said laughing.

A/N: hello, I decided to post ch 4 early 'cause it took so long for 3 but I am having to write some more so it may be a while and I could use some ideas, plus I need more reviews please!!!!!


	5. Arashi's Secret

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Arashi's Secret

InuYasha laughed with her as Arashi came walking in through the kitchen door.

"We have a door for a reason Arashi." Kagome informed him.

"They are of no concern to me." Arashi said coolly as usual.

"Well I see you've been enjoying bugging us this morning." InuYasha started. "How is it that you can pass through the well?" He finished.

"I'd rather not say right now." Arashi droned.

"Ok well whenever you want to talk, we would like to, I mean after all Miroku and you seam to have a history to, and it seams it's not a good one." Kagome stated.

"Those shall all be addressed shortly, Kagome." Arashi said turning to look at her as she finished preparing InuYasha's food. She and InuYasha sat down to eat as Arashi just stared at them.

"Have a nice night last night?" He asked.

"What? Um n-no w-we didn't do anything." Kagome stammered.

"But it was a pleasant evening?" InuYasha chimed as he turned toward her. She smiled at him.

"Yes it was nice, wasn't it?" Kagome said.

"I know, I was watching." Arashi said. "We must return, Miroku and Sango are waiting."

"Um hey Arashi, can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked.

"You just did." Arashi replied.

"(Smart Ass) Well I wanted to know why Miroku hates you so much, you don't seem evil or anything to me." She asked.

"Sigh It is because I did not save his younger brother." Arashi said hanging his head.

"O-oh, I had no idea." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm stronger now, much stronger and I know I may have a way to bring him back, _unlike _the way Kikyou was brought back." Arashi informed her.

"So wait, Miroku hates you for something you could not control?" InuYasha asked.

"I told him I could save him, he hates me for lying to him." Arashi said.

"Well I still think that's a bit different from the Miroku we know." Kagome spoke in.

"He was much younger and immature then, don't blame him, I told him I could save Koji and I couldn't, it was my fault." Arashi pressed.

"OK, one more question, what was your fathers name?" Kagome asked.

"... ... ..."

"Well? You don't have to tell me, don't worry about it." Kagome said trying to ease Arashi.

"... ... ... No I have to get over the pain of that loss, and I will. His name was... ... Kyoudai." Arashi said raising his head in honor of his father.

"Hey I know that name." InuYasha started, "He's Kyoudai Nodaichi, the only being ever capable of slaying trillions of youkai, he was an unofficial youkai slayer, and the reason he was not official was because he was only half human." He finished.

"Correct, I didn't think anyone knew that much about my father." Arashi said proudly.

"Why try to bury his memory in shame though, I'd be proud of that." Kagome said.

"Because he was killed, and his soul was trapped, if his memory were to be dug up, we would have a foe much greater than Naraku could ever even dream of becoming, even with the _Shikon no Tama."_ Arashi said with a glare.

"And I will not be forced to kill my father again just because his memory was conjured up by a dead Miko!!!" Arashi started yelling The ground was trembling as energy and electricity circled around Arashi, his hair started to stand on end. (NO! it does not turn gold, this is not a dbz fic. !) His shoulder blades started to jut out of his back as his skin turned into a black metallic material...

"ARASHI STOP!!!" Kagome and InuYasha both yelled, bringing him back to earth. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"He was transforming into his true youkai form, like we've seen Sesshoumaru do before." InuYasha answered her.

"Now you know why I can't show emotion." Arashi stated, back in his normal form.

"What was your youkai name?" Kagome asked.

"He's the _Soul Taker_. Aren't you Arashi?" InuYasha stated, looking intently at Arashi for a long while.

"I left the path of the _Soul Taker _long ago, and I will _never _turn back." Arashi stated very strongly.

"What's the _Soul Taker_?" Kagome asks puzzled.

"A single demon that killed trillions of humans _and _youkai no matter who they were." InuYasha informed her, still looking at Arashi.

"Don't worry InuYasha, my father and I fought and he freed my mind from Damien and gave me a new life. I started over and became a noble righteous fighter." Arashi said.

"Why would someone as powerful as you are want to help us, or even bother with petty things such a revenge?" InuYasha asked.

"I want to put my past to rest, so that I may finally be at peace. Id and Darkside will finally be gone." Arashi answered.

"Wait a minute, Id and Darkside? Who are they?" InuYasha questioned.

"They are me. My alternate personalities, Id born of the first death of my father, a man named Grahf killed him, and Darkside born before then, when I left the path of the _Soul Taker_. My master is still unknown to me." Arashi told the two, Kagome was looking at him stunned while InuYasha was a little on edge, but very relieved that Arashi was on their side.

"Do you want to meet your youkai master?" Kagome asked. A little skeptic now.

"Yes, and when I do, I will fight him and destroy him, I do this to release Darkside and become one again." Arashi answered.

"OK, well I suppose we should go, unless we should know more about you Arashi." InuYasha suggested.

"At this point in time there is nothing else to learn." Arashi stated turning from the two. He walked off back towards the well as InuYasha and Kagome followed, he then disappeared.

"So that's how he got through." Kagome stated, half was asking.

"I suppose, I thought only you and I could pass through." InuYasha said as they jumped in.

"Well Arashi is very different from the rest of us isn't he?" Kagome inquired.

"I would agree there Kagome-chan." InuYasha said and started to laugh at the look on Kagome's face.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"Oh nothing, just the way you reacted to a title, turnabout's fair play isn't it?" InuYasha said laughing now.

"I suppose." Kagome said eyeing him sideways as he just smiled. "OH MY GOD! You went and---- GRRRRRRR." She said stammering a bit.

"You are one naughty little girl Kagome." InuYasha laughed.

"THOSE WEREN'T MINE! They are a friends, she asked me to hold them because her mom was cleaning the house." Kagome informed him, rather matter-of-factly, I might add.

"So do _you _have anything like that?" InuYasha asked, "You're time must have taught Miroku." He finished.

"No as a matter of fact I do not. Do you think that between Grandpa Sota and Mom I'd be able to?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Oh so you _do _want those photo's, art, whatever you want to call them." He continued, (ya forget the magic word boy? She'll plant ur ass.)

"InuYasha-sama!" Kagome started.

"I'm done." He said quickly.

"SIT!" She said anyway, and walked off. He ran up after he could stand again.

"Hey what was that for I stopped." He pleaded.

"I wanted a reason to laugh at you InuYasha-sama." She told him smiling.

"So your not mad at me?" He asked.

"No you were just harassing me." She told him laughing. They walked back to the village where Kaede waited for their return. They got there to be informed that Arashi left and said he did not know when he would return. Shippo was playing with some of the other children and Miroku and Sango were talking pleasantly over a small lunch.

"Nice to see you two again." Miroku greeted them.

"It's nice to see you two also." Kagome replied. She sat next to Sango while Miroku made his way off to InuYasha.

"Well?" He asked InuYasha.

"Well what?" InuYasha asked.

"Well are you satisfied? Was she good enough for you?" Miroku egged.

"Oh yeah it was wonderful last night." InuYasha replied, followed with a loud crash, he dropped the rock and yelled,

"Is it any of your business what we did, _if_ we did anything, not to mention is it of your concern how good _My _woman is?!" Sango and Kagome are both staring at InuYasha and Miroku in surprise. Miroku holds the large bump on his head.

"Well I was in fact just asking, I am a monk so _I _would never have any non-pure thoughts." Miroku said. (I hope everybody is yelling liar in one way or another here)

"Miroku, you are the senile one of our group, and I'm a hell of a lot older than you are!" InuYasha said.

"Well we all no Miroku." Shippo chimed in. immediately after he says that the ground crashes and trembles. As a very large youkai, accompanied by Naraku land right in the middle of the village.

"Now it is time for you to die! InuYasha!" Naraku yelled.

A/N: Well that's chapter 5 I hope people got a better understanding of Arashi in this chapter, also I think I need to offer a description for you, Arashi is rather tall, standing at 6'4" he is **_very_** muscular, but no Arnold. He has black 3-4" hair and green eyes (emerald). When he transforms- well just wait to find out, but it'll be a little while. Also, I believe in (for the most part) that titles should stay within their realm. Meaning I have no intention at this point of mixing Anime. If you would like me too please place it in your reviews, if I know the Anime well enough I might put a little in, but it is doubtful, please remember R/R and send some ideas, I check my reviews almost daily.

Kurisu.


	6. The Demons within

Ch6

The Demons within!

_Recap: The ground crashes and trembles. As a very large youkai, accompanied by Naraku land right in the middle of the village. _

"_Now it is time for you to die! InuYasha!" Naraku yelled._

"Whoa! Bastard! _**KAZE NO KIZU**!"_ InuYasha yelled unleashing the wind scar. Naraku and his demon dodged it easily moving from side to side as the wind scar came at him time and time again.

"It is futile InuYasha. You cannot hurt me." Naraku sneered. InuYasha used the wind scar again and Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel. It did no good as the Saimyosho swarm directed their attention to Miroku. Miroku closed the tunnel but not soon enough, a few wasps got into the tunnel and poisoned Miroku. He stumbled back and fell into a hole that Naraku made with InuYasha as he threw him into the ground.

"**_HIRAIKOTSU!_**" Sango yelled as she ran up to Miroku to see if he was ok, only to find him unconscious. Kagome shot a sacred arrow at Naraku but hit dead air as he moved again.

"Kagome! Shoot another one, AT ME!" InuYasha yelled.

"What? No I can't do that!" She countered.

"JUST DO IT! NOW!!!" InuYasha screamed as he brought Tetsusaiga up. Kagome readied her arrow, she knocked it and stood there. _'I can't do it, what if I hit him!'_ she thought. _'You can do it Kagome, just shoot at him.' **Sighs** 'Yeah shoot at the one you love.' _'_that is why you must do it, trust him, he knows what he is doing.' _she resolved. She fired the arrow, her aura surrounding it as it swirled through the air. "**_BAKURYUUHA!"_** InuYasha swirled Tetsusaiga through the air, turned and slashed the arrow at Naraku. A giant tornado swirled from the arrow and the wind scar that engulfed it. The tornado spiraled at Naraku and multiplied into seven and completely destroyed him and his demon.

"Is it over?" Sango asked as she walked up to the two in tears.

"keh, of course it is." InuYasha said smashing Tetsusaiga into its scabbard. Sango looked at the ground.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's Miroku, h-he's not moving or anything!" Sango sobbed. They all ran to the tree Sango set Miroku under.

"Is it the poison?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Kagome answered as she looked at the blood through the charms.

"Is there a way we can save him?" Sango asked. Just as Arashi walked up.

"Yes there is." He said. "Miroku, you must allow me to heal you."

"I will die first!" Miroku groaned weakly, now awake.

"I will heal you anyway, do what you will afterwards." Arashi spoke. He but waved his right hand and Miroku sparkled with a green light as the effects of the poison went away, and his health returned.

"Now is not your time to die, Miroku." Arashi said as Miroku stood, all he did was walk off. "If you are ever in need of assistance while I am away, you need only to yell my name." Arashi turned to InuYasha and Kagome, "I must go again." With that he disappeared, leaving only silence and confusion in his wake.

"What is with that guy?" Sango asked.

"He has a lot of 'soul searching to do'" Kagome informed her.

"Ok well, whatever, I am going to go check on Miroku, see you." Sango said as she ran off.

"Well that was pleasant wasn't it?" Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"Keh." He snorted, and she glared at him, "What? You want I should shred 'em all, their bickering is giving me a headache." He told her.

"The only feud is between Arashi and Miroku, how can you say their bickering?"

"Feh, I just can ok. Never mind." He growled.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin'"

"Baka!"

"Wench"

"SIT!" **CRASH!** InuYasha wound up spread eagle in the middle of a large crater.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH!?" He yelled.

"You haven't called me a wench in two years. Why are you starting again now?" Kagome asked.

"Keh," He snorted.

"Is it because of something I should know?"

"…"

"Hey BAKA, wake up and at least tell me that." She yelled.

"It's none a ur damn business." InuYasha growled.

"sigh sit" she sighed.

"Wench." After the effect of the kotodama wore off he jumped into Goshinboku.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Inu-Sama, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"I—I'm worried Kagome, that power Arashi showed us, was truly evil at one point." He replied.

"Well, he says he's changed over the years, why not give him a chance? We were before we knew this about him." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, I'll wait and see what happens." InuYasha said. They walk through the forest in search of Miroku and Sango who went looking for some herbs and food but had never returned.

"I wonder where they are-" Kagome stopped stunned.

"Well I think we've found them." InuYasha said, as he watched the two continue to grope each other.

"Well should we leave them?" Kagome asked,

"Those damn hentai." InuYasha snorted as he slammed his hands into his hoari and walked off.

"Well aren't you in a cheerful mood." Kagome said as she ran around to make him face her. "What's wrong?"

"Keh, why should something be wrong?" InuYasha asked.

"Well for starters because your ears are flat against your head, and your very short tempered right now." Kagome told him. He ignored her, picked her up and jumped into the Goshinboku. "Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Felt like it, wench." InuYasha said as he laid his head back against the tree.

"Fine be that way." Kagome said as she started to squirm.

"Oi wench what the hells are you doing."

"I am getting down."

"Did I say you were?"

"Who says I need you permission to get down?" Kagome glared at him. His face brightened up a bit as he loosened his grip on her, she started to slip off of his lap.

"Did you forget that we are fifty feet off the ground?" InuYasha sneered.

"Fine, I guess I will have to fall then." Kagome said.

"I ain't gonna catch you wench."

'_He'll catch me, I know he will._' She thought as she slipped out of the tree.

"Stupid wench, you're gonna get hurt." He yelled as she climbed down the tree. She screamed as she slipped and fell into Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama.

"You should watch your mate better InuYasha." He said as he dropped her on her butt.

"What in the hells are you doing here?" InuYasha yelled as he jumped down in front of Kagome.

"I am simply here to inform you that Naraku is not dead." Sesshoumaru stated as he turned to leave. "Come Rin, Jaken." He said, as they walked off.

"Wait a minute, Sesshoumaru, I know better than that, you want something, and you would never trek out here to just give me a message. What do you want?" InuYasha yelled.

"I want nothing." He said as he disappeared.

"Well that was different, wasn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, whatever he does is his business, and so is how he acts." InuYasha said as he jumped back into the goshinboku.

"Hey aren't you taking me with you?" Kagome called to him.

"What is this? First you want down now you want up? I am not a play toy." InuYasha yelled as he jumped down, picked Kagome up, and jumped back into the tree.

'_Why did Sesshoumaru call me InuYasha's mate? We haven't- or does that mean he knows more than I do?' _Kagome thought.

"Hey wench, what are you thinking?" InuYasha interrupted her thoughts.

"Just stuff, like how we are supposed to find Naraku now, if he really is still alive." Kagome lied.

"Well don't worry about it. He will come after us if he's still alive." InuYasha assured her.

"I guess your right."

"Go to sleep wench." InuYasha said and stroked Kagome's hair as he watched her nod off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: well wasn't that a nice hiatus, any way gomen for not updating in so long, I kinda need ideas, and I'm not getting any. Plus with school and work I don't really have much time. Ja ne.

R/R.


	7. Norimitsu

Chapter 7: Norimitsu

"Sango? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked her as she scrubbed dirt from the feudal era off her arms and chest.

"Huh? Uh yeah, I, I'm fine." Sango said staring down at the water. Kagome got up and waded over to her friend.

"Sango, you can talk to me it's okay." She coaxed gently.

"It's not you Kagome, I worry about, it's that Arashi guy, he'll read your mind and then know everything." She continued to stare at the water.

"Well if that's the case then wouldn't he have done that to you?"

"I thought he could only see into yours and InuYasha's minds."

"No Sango, Arashi can see into anyone's mind he chooses, and you'd be surprised to know how often he doesn't use that ability, he only talks to us." Kagome reasoned.

"Well, I don't know-" Sango started, "Why is it that Miroku hates him so much? I mean, he won't even tell me,"

"And that's what bothers you? The fact that he hasn't told you?"

Sango swallowed hard, "Well yeah, it does."

"I can understand why you feel this way, but think of it this way, Miroku is usually quiet, and InuYasha never tells anyone his problems, unless by accident when he's ranting." Kagome assured her friend.

"Well I guess you've got a point Kagome, but still, what could be causing such hate in Miroku? He's not like that at all." Sango pointed out, she looked up into Kagome's face to see the slight flash of dawning.

"Well, I never thought of it that way, but it must be important for him to hate Arashi like that."

"Do you think Arashi killed someone close to Miroku?"

"Well I don't know, I do know that from the pieces of yelling from those two, or more from Miroku than Arashi, he failed to help someone live maybe, and I think Miroku blames him for that persons death." She sighed, "I just can't think of Miroku being that shallow." She got up and pulled her towel over her hair and her body, wincing as she hit the small bruise on her hip from her fall into Sesshoumaru the other day, she quickly dressed and sat on the edge of the river and waited for her friend to finish bathing.

"How did that happen?" Sango asked indicating the bruise.

"Huh? Oh this? I fell out of the tree and hit Sesshoumaru a couple days ago, no big deal, I'll be fine." She waved off Sango's concern.

"Why did you fall into Sesshoumaru? What did he want?" Sango asked as she jumped out of the lake and into her clothes.

"Wow, you sound almost as bad as InuYasha like that." Kagome said giggling, earning her a scowl from Sango. "Well that was when he showed up to tell us Naraku wasn't dead." Kagome pointed out.

"Oh, then okay, well is that all he said? I mean it _is _Sesshoumaru, he never just walks out to deliver messages." Sango Scowled.

"Well I don't know the real reason and he never said as much, but what's bugging me is that he called me InuYasha's mate, like animals or something." Sango started laughing.

"Well think about it Kagome, InuYasha _is_ a dog hanyou, it fits doesn't it?" Sango chuckled out.

"Wait, so you mean like marriage? But InuYasha and I aren't-Why would Sesshoumaru call be InuYasha's _MATE!" _Kagome asked, flustered and incredulously.

"He probably did it just to bother InuYasha, or maybe there was a reason behind it, dogs can smell these things remember?" Sango reasoned, still laughing.

"He called me InuYasha's mate, how-what-oh kami, what now?"

"Well if you need more modern terms I believe he actually called you InuYasha's _wife_." Sango said as she got up and walked away, leaving an open mouthed Kagome gaping in her wake.

"Keh!" InuYasha snorted as he shoved Tetsusaiga into its scabbard, "What a waste of time and effort." He glared at Miroku as they walked out of the field and towards the village. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" he asked glaring at Miroku.

"Because it boosts the morale of the people." Miroku stated with a grin, he then sighed, "And because the ladies are out bathing somewhere and I can't see my beautiful Sango."

InuYasha snorted "Hentai."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lecher."

"InuYasha-"

"Pervert."

"Come now I-"

"Cut it out monk!" Miroku shut up as the two walked into the village just as Kagome and Sango walked in from the river. Miroku ran over to Sango as InuYasha eyed Kagome, she walked over to him.

"Eventful afternoon?" she asked him.

"Keh!" he snorted, nothin' but pathetic youkai, lecherous monks, just then as if on cue a loud slap rolled over the huts to the couple. InuYasha sighed, "see?" he asked Kagome, hoping for a little sympathy, he didn't get any.

"Well that's Miroku, at least he's only touching Sango now huh? That's a start isn't it?"

"Keh!"

"InuYasha, Where is Sesshoumaru?" a dark voice asked from behind him, he turned around and saw an Inu-youkai with a crescent moon on his forehead glaring down at him.

"Why in the hells should I tell you?" InuYasha spat. The youkai just stared at him,

"Because if you wish to protect your mate you will tell me where he is." The youkai said with a dark stare.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry it took so long, had to bring up grades, deal with work, and come up with new ideas. Also as a side note, the name of this chapter, Norimitsu is a name I believe is canon, if it is not I apologize to the author Sueric and I give her full and complete creative claim over the name, if she asks me to change it I will.

Ja ne,

Kurisu

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters associated with Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha™ Sengoku O-togi Zoushi. I do however claim creative rights to the character Arashi in this _Twisted Fate_, any other similarities within this fanfic are completely coincidental and are not meant to offend anyone, or take credit for anyone's work, thank you.


	8. Sesshoumaru

Chapter 8: Sesshoumaru

This chapter contains lemon go to mediaminer for uncut version.

"_InuYasha, Where is Sesshoumaru?" a dark voice asked from behind him, he turned around and saw an Inu-youkai with a crescent moon on his forehead glaring down at him._

"_Why in the hells should I tell you?" InuYasha spat. The youkai just stared at him,_

"_Because if you wish to protect your mate you will tell me where he is." The youkai said with a dark stare._

"Oh? And you think you can back that up?" InuYasha snarled drawing Tetsusaiga, "Because I don't think you can!"

"I seek Sesshoumaru, I have not the time to deal with a half-breed eyesore such as you."

"You bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he raced towards the youkai, the youkai dodged and kicked Tetsusaiga away from InuYasha.

"I told you, I have not the time for you InuYasha, perhaps another day I will grant your wish of death."

"Who the hell do you think you are, bastard!" InuYasha said swinging his claws at the youkai.

"I, InuYasha, am Norimitsu, the great and true lord of the western lands, your brother and father have kept it away from me for long enough, your father has paid, but your brother is a bit more elusive, do send him my regards will you?" Norimitsu laughed nastily as he transformed into his energy form and flew off.

"Damn bastard." InuYasha snorted.

"Did he say your father paid InuYasha? I thought it was Ryuukotsusei who killed him." Miroku asked as he and Sango sat down in the grass.

"It was Ryuukotsusei, I guess he thinks he should get the credit for it or something, but let him after that bastard brother of mine, makes no difference to me." He started walking away, Kagome grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't you think we should warn Sesshoumaru?" she asked, grimacing as she did.

"Keh! No I don't think so, if that bastard wants to die then let him, I don't care." He snorted and walked off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said sternly, "How can you be so cruel? How can you know something and just stand by and watch your brother get attacked? OSUWARI!" she screamed, the crash made birds fly from the grounds.

"Because wench, I ain't ever been helped by him, why should I help him now?" InuYasha said to the dirt, after the subjugation wore off he sighed and walked off to Goshinboku.

"Um, Kagome, what happened to the honorifics you to were using?" Miroku asked, with a slightly amused look on his face." Kagome turned to him,

"InuYasha no baka." She said to him and walked off.

"You enjoy their torture way to much for a monk you know, Houshi-Sama?" Sango said as she got up and glared down at him, "I'm beginning to wonder just what you are taught as a monk."

"Sango my sweet, you wound me so." Miroku started, his hands inching around her.

"Do it and die, houshi." Sango said as her stare darkened, moments later there was a loud crash sound as a crack formed in Hiraikotsu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Houshi-Sama, why do you hate Arashi so much?" Sango asked as her face lit with the firelight, she was met only by silence as the monk's eyes went dark, as if all emotion was just lost, he sighed and got up, walking over and sitting next to to Sango.

"I guess I had to tell you sometime," he started, staring at the ground, "Mosa, my younger brother, he also had the curse of the Kazaana, he wound up getting swallowed by it, but it wasn't his body, for some reason his body stayed behind, his soul was what was taken." He stopped and sighed, "But that isn't why I hate Arashi, the reason for that is, Arashi told my brother, Mosa, that he could remove the Kazaana from his hand, when he tried to remove it, the hole opened up, and started to pull Mosa in, I grabbed my brother and pulled him away, but Arashi stood there, he told me it was no use, Mosa wasn't coming back, he had tried to stop me from pulling him back too, he told me I only would have gotten sucked up too. He tried to heal Mosa's body, to bring his spirit back, he said he could do it, but he couldn't. He let my brother die. He killed my brother." Miroku choked out the story, trying to suppress a sob that rolled over him anyway. Sango just watched him for a minute then slowly put her hand on his back to comfort him.

He leaned into her touch, turned to face her, saw the brightness in her eyes, as she smiled at him, her lip trembling, "I'm sorry Houshi-Sama, I'm so sorry, I never knew that happened to you, I never-" she was cut off my his finger on her lips.

"Sango please, don't be sorry, it was never your fault, don't blame yourself." Miroku said as he pushed him self up and kissed her, gently at first but steadily gaining in ferocity, he lay her down on her back as gently stroked her cheek, "I love you, Sango." He whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You should watch your mate better"

'_Why? Why would he say that? InuYasha and I aren't mates. What is going on? What are they not telling me?what is going on?_

"InuYasha, what did Sesshoumaru mean when he called me your mate?" Kagome asked InuYasha as he continued to pull fish out of the lake.

"When'd he do that?" InuYasha asked, dodging the question.

"He said it when I fell out of the tree, remember?"

"No wench I don't remember, Sesshoumaru is a bastard that's all." He said as a slight blush crept up his cheek.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what there's nothing to tell."

"Tell me why your brother called me your mate."

"Keh! It don't matter!" he said as he yanked a fish out of the lake, he dropped it on the ground after cleaning and gutting it. "Now, cook and eat." He said as he stalked off. She sighed as she set the fish out to cook, _'why is he so defensive about this? What did I do? I just asked what Sesshoumaru meant.'_ She dismissed the thought when she realized she was burning the fish.

"Oh, man, where's InuYasha, I need a new fish." She sighed as she got up and looked around for him. He was sitting in a nearby tree humming to himself, and turned to her with a glower in place.

"What?" he bit out.

"What did I do?" she asked him.

"Keh, why do you think you did anything, wench?"

"Because of the way you're acting. Baka."

"Oi, wench you can't talk to me like that I'm your ma--!" he cut himself off in mid sentence.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm your WHAT?" she asked incredulously, he turned away slamming his hands in the sleeves of his hoari, with a very loud keh.

"I didn't say anything, wench." He barked.

"Hmmm, well I could always just say 'it'." She chimed.

"You wouldn't, and besides I didn't say nothin'" he said.

Kagome sighed out "Osuwari." Causing InuYasha to peal himself out of the ground, with a very loud snort. "So will you tell me now?" she asked.

"There is nothing to tell." He shot.

"Yes there is now stop lying to me."

"KEH! Sesshoumaru said you were my mate."

"I know that much but why?"

"Because everyone wants me to mate with you." He yelled blushing like mad. She blurted out, "Well isn't that what you are going to do?"

"Yeah but not now."

"Why not now? What do you have to do?" she asked and watched as his blush darkened furiously.

"It's uh, complicated, you don't want to know, not yet anyway, now eat." He said as he tossed another cleaned fish into the pan. "you need to if we're still going to see my bastard brother." He said stomping around, he finally sat down and looked anywhere but at Kagome.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still thinking about the mate topic. He sighed and got up.

"It's the whole mate's thing, you wouldn't want to do it." He said. "It means forever." He said looking at the ground.

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean, it's just like marriage then isn't it?" she asked, wondering why it would be so hard.

"No Kagome, to Inu-youkai, or hanyou, it is bonding for life, no exceptions you can never leave, it means _forever_." He sighed, "I don't know that you want that." He said as he got up.

"Why would you think that I don't want that?" she asked.

"Because of all the stupid things he'd done." Shippo chimed as he bounded out of the trees, this of course earned him a clobbering.

"Kagome, can we talk later?" InuYasha asked, really hoping she would forget altogether.

"Sure, just, give me a straight answer next time okay?" she asked, he nodded.

They waited for Miroku and Sango to get ready. They left for the castle, Kirara carrying Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, InuYasha running with Kagome on his back. They got to the castle by evening.

"Hey, bastard, where are you?" InuYasha yelled when they got there, he shuddered inside, he'd always hated this place, and now he willingly came here. Sesshoumaru walked out with Rin and Jaken in tow, he scowled down at his half brother.

"What do you want half-breed?" he stared down still, expression unchanged.

"Norimitsu is after you." InuYasha said after receiving a glare from Kagome about his bastard youkai comment.

"Is he now? This Sesshoumaru fears no one, leave my lands at once InuYasha, or shall I cut you down?" Sesshoumaru said as he rose his claws.

"Anytime bastard!" InuYasha said as he drew Tetsusaiga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Italics at the beginning of a chapter usually show recaps (continuations from the previous chapter)

Lol I thought it would be fun to wait until the next chappie for their fight.

Ja ne,

Kurisu

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters associated with Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha™ Sengoku O-togi Zoushi. I do however claim creative rights to the character Arashi in this _Twisted Fate_, any other similarities within this fanfic are completely coincidental and are not meant to offend anyone, or take credit for anyone's work, thank you.


End file.
